Fireworks
by rangerromance
Summary: Vida arranges a supprise for Maddie, on firework nights as a old face returns! Warning spoilers for Mystic fate!


Fireworks

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers!!!

"Come on Maddie please" Vida pleaded as she stood in front of her sister "Ok Vida but it will be freezing down there" Maddie replied as she retreated back to the counter still holding Nick's red blanket.

Vida smiled as she turned the turn tables, dancing along to the music. She wanted her sister to be happy and Nick made her happy. The way she yelled at him when they were in the cave, Maddie had changed this year not in a bad way but he had helped her change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick knocked on his old front door, as Udonna and leanbow waited on their bikes. As the door opened Nick was embraced. "Nick how are you darling?" His adoptive mother asked, "I'm great thanks" he replied "Um Sarah this is Udonna and Leanbow their my real parents" Nick stated as they climbed off their bikes removing their helmets. Leanbow grasped Sarahs hand and kissed it lightly, Udonna smiled and shook her hand.

"Well um won't you come in we're just haveing some food in the garden, Nick grinned as followed Sarah out into the garden. Seeing his adoptive family sitting round chatting and eating. Paul, Nicks adoptive father cleared his throat, "Everyone Nick has returned and there is some great news. Hes found his real parents so lets all celebrate tonight!" He said with a hearty laugh.

Udonna and leanbow laughed as they were introduced to the rest of the family, Nick was smiling constantly but his smile faltered as his thoughts went to Maddie. Her last words to him "I want you to come back for me" those words echoed round his head, as his phone began to ring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vida was leaning against her car waiting for Maddie to finish locking up, as her sister approached her she climbed in the car. As they headed home Maddie was still clutching Nicks blanket.

As they pulled into their house Maddie climbed out and headed inside to her room, Vida sighed as she looked through the fridge in search of some dinner before they went to the fireworks.

She found some pasta ready meals, and stuck them in the microwave as she grabbed her phone. She dialed, "Nick hey its Vida you busy?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mum Dad is it alright if i head back to Briawood coz I..." He struggled to find the words. Udonna smiled "Of course Nick we'll just say our farewells then we'll be off" she finished.

Nick smiled as he went to say goodbye to his adoptive parents...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they finished their dinners, Vida was pulling on her pink gloves, she already had a pale pink jacket and has on dark blue jeans with some vans. She also had a dash of green highlight in her black hair, she was tapping her foot on the floor waiting for her sister. She couldn't help but smile at her plan ahead, as her sister decended the stairs wearing similar clothes to her sister but in pale blue.

"Ready to go Maddie?" her sister asked, she couldn't help but grin as she saw the red scarf round her sisters neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick, Udonna and Leanbow approached Briawood after Nick checked the time for the third time in the past hour. He was so happy to be back and to see his friends that he'd left so many weeks ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they approached the comunity football ground, they could see Xander and Chip waiting for them, a little away from the entrance. Vida pulled up and climbed out taking the tickets out of her pocket.

"Hello ladies" Xander greeted as they approached him, and Chip. They handed over their tickets and headed to the main ground. They were all chatting as Chip munched on some popcorn. Maddie shivered Xander wraped an arm round her waist as an atempt to keep her warm. She shrugged it off blushing slightly, she liked Xander but not in that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick sped towards the grounds remembering the directions that were given to him, as he hastily handed over the cash and ran in. Udonna and Leanbow folling but at a slower pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The lights went out as the fireworks began, as the bright sparks lit up the sky Maddie shivered again. Vida noticed this but took hold of Xander wrapping his arms round her waist.

Chip grinned as he now ate some candy floss oblivious to Maddie being cold, as two strong arms wrapped round Maddie waist. "Xander thanks but..." Maddie started "Something you want to tell me Maddie?" A low voice said in her ear.

"Nick?" she asked as she turned round, "Hey" he replied "How did you?" she began "Vida called me" he replied as he wrapped his arms round her again, Maddie glared over at her sister who quickly looked away. Maddie knew she was still listening, as more fireworks lit up the sky.

As a firework went up exploding in a shower or red and blue sparks, Nick lent intokiss maddie. As they broke apart, Nick whispered "I love you" he whispered as she smiled "Love you" she replied. He smirked as she turned to watch the fireworks her back to his chest his arms round her waist.

"Told you I 'd come back to you...

Please read and review I may write a sequel if I get some reviews!!! Lots of love and hugs rangerromance xxx


End file.
